PriPara Project Runway 3: Return of the Coords
Project PriPara Runway: Coords no Kogeki! is a Wiki Event and the third PriPara Project Runway wiki event. The event involves users creating coords by mixing up official coords and their own original designs. The event will begin on June 27th, 2016 Judges *Mikitty092393 - Event Team Captain, PPR1 and PPR2 Judge *NightBellRose - Event Team Member, PPR1 and PPR2 Participant *DivinitasX - Guest Judge, PPR1 and PPR2 Winner Rules *Everyone must follow the theme and demands listed in the Round. *Users cannot use coord pieces from the same coord or re-colors of the same coord unless otherwise stated. *Users cannot use the same top and bottom (for 2 piece coords) or dress and shoes (for dress coords) as their fellow competitor. *Users will have set days to create their coord under the theme and demands. *Users at points will be allowed to hand draw their entries. They must supply the coord name and their username on the hand drawn entry. It is recommended that users take pictures of their entries rather then scanning them. *All users must now post their entires in a special coordbox created for the competition. If a user doesn't post in an image, if the coord box isn't the correct size, or post the coord in the coord box, then the user will loose points or have thier entry disqualified. The reson for this is becuase it makes the page very much neater and helps the judges visualize the coord with all the peices side by side. *Users cannot edit their entries once posted or their entry will be disqualified *The winner will earn a custom Personalized Event Ticket with complete say in the design. 2nd and 3rd will get mini Personalized Event Tickets and all competing users have the right to a special participation userbox. *Coords cannot be replicated in future rounds (Say user A made a coord in round 2 that User C wants to use in round 10, they are not allowed to or their entry is disqualified) This includes using the same Top and Bottom/ Dress and Shoes *Users will get their scores and comments for the round sometime after the round is over *There is NO TOLERANCE for anger, passive aggressiveness, or rude comments regarding entires, scores, or judge comments. If users showcase any of these actions then their punishment will depend on your reaction *All participants should be ACTIVE, this means you are entering each round consistantly. Each round missed is -5 points and if you miss 5 rounds then you are dropped from the competition as you are concidered inactive. If you need to leave the competition then please alert me you wish to withdraw. However if the abcense is excused (such as a vacation or work) then the user need to alert me ahead of time and they won't lose points. Bonus Rounds do not count towards this and the user doesn't have to enter them. Judging Criteria *Concept: Does the coord fit the theme of the round and can it be worn when put into the situation? (MAX points: 3) *Design (formally called Overall Coord): How does the coord look overall? Do the peices fit together? (MAX points: 5) *Deductions: HAve you followed the rules of the round? If you have then you gain 2 points Participants Returning *Chrismh *Ivanly912 *GanbareHannahChan *Inuyasha-Titan *Nattysakura *Williukea Newcomers *Golden-flowers *Sprinkle126 *Amazing e *OtomeRainbow *Kurukuru-chan1 *Gumbilinasuv46 *AkariMew *Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa *MayaAurora~ *Oliver29 *SenbonMiku *LeonaWest *HappyHappy123 *PriPara Debut. *CandyPoppu123 *Prinati *LabraPuri *Amypop8 *Anime~Chan13 *Furanzu Ibara *Terubonzu *PR: Yummy *Garuru Bokerdole *Hickmanm *Prism Dubs *Kana "Saki Kuro" Clark *Miyumi taki-chan Round 1: Back to School! *Theme: School Stereotypes *Demands: Pick 2 Stereotypes and follow thier demands. **Jock: No Demands **Prep: Coord must contain a mini skirt and heels **Teacher's Pet:Coord must be a tidy school uniform **Rebel: No Demands *Entries: Thread:69032 *Results: Thread:69417 *Top Score: PriPara Debut.: 10/10/10 *Top Entry: Round 2: Bridesmaids Oh My! *Theme: Bridesmaids *Demands: Pick one client and fufill thier bridesmaids demands **Client 1: Winter themed dress with simplicity. **Client 2: Colorful dress with a mini hat and no cyalume peices. **Client 3: Birthday themed coord with sneakers or either a mini skirt or dress. *Entries:Thread:69299 *Results: Thread:69919 *Top Score: Williukea: 10/10/10 *Top Entry: Round 3: Princess x5 *Theme: Princesses *Demands: Pick a princess and make 2 Coords for her. **Princess Yurika: A Shopping Spree Coord with 1 RONI peice and a Formal Ball Coord themed to her personality. **Princess Rain: A Garden Party Coord using sandles and a Formal Ball Coord themed to her personality. **Princess Kari: A Sporty Princess Coord with sneakers plus a skirt and a Formal Ball Coord themed to her personality. **Princess Yui: A Everyday Princess Coord with a dress and a Formal Ball Coord themed to her personality. **Princess Rinne: A Preaking Princess Coord using dark colors and a Formal Ball Coord themed to her personality. *Entries: Thread:69476 *Results: Thread:71222 *Top Score: Chrismh: 10/10/9 *Top Entry: Round 4: Oh the Horror! *Theme: Horror *Demands: Make up a horror story and create 3 coords for a Heroine, Killer, and Victim. *Entries: Thread:70045 *Results: Thread:71268 *Top Score 1: Kurukuru-chan1: 10/10/10 *Top Entry: *Top Score 2: Nattysakura: 10/10/10 *Top Entry: Round 5: K-Poppin *Theme: K-Pop *Demands: Make 2 coords for 1 of 3 songs **Cheer Up (TWICE): The peices must be from pop coords, sneakers must be used and a bow must be the hair accessory **Catch Me If You Can (Girl's Generation): Your coord must have boots, Baby Monster must be used at least once, and one of them must have shorts or pants. **Wonderland (Gugudan): The coord cannot be based off of Alice in Wonderland, one of them must be blue and no acessories can be used. *Entries: Thread:70573 *Results: *Top Score 1: Ivanly: 10/10/10 *Top Entry 1: *Top Score 2: Priparis Debut: 10/10/10 *Top Entry 2: Round 6: Super Design Challenge 1 *Theme: Super Design Challenge Round 1 *Demands:Create 2 coords, one based off a summer festival and the other must use the Virgo Sapphire Top. *Entries: Thread:70846 *Results: *Top Score: Ivanly 10/10/10 *Top Entry: Round 7: Magical Change!!! *Theme: Magical Girl *Demands: Make 3 coords for the main character, KiraKira Sunshine **School Uniform: No Demands **Magical Girl: The coord must be a dress or skirt but no Cyalume Coord peices can be used **Corrupted Magical Girl: At least 1 cyalume coord peice must be used but the main peice(s) cannot be from the brands Holic Trick, Holic Trick Classic, Baby Monster, Brilliant Prince, or LOVE DEVI. *Entries: Thread:71104 *Results: *Top Score: Golden-flowers: 10/10/10 *Top Entry: Round 8: Cyalume Madness *Theme: Cyalume *Demands: Make 2 coords with each different demands using only cyalume coord peices. **The first coord must include a freebie peice of the users choice, a peice from a Dream Parade coord, and a peice from a Team Cyalume coord. **The second coord must include a freebie peice of the users choice, a peice form a cyalume coord that has never appeared in the anime, and a peice from a recolor of that has appeared in season 1 that is not from a team coord. *Entries: Thread:71210 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Round 9: Zoo-mania! *Theme: *Demands: Create 3 coords and follow thier particular demands: **Promo Idol: The coord must be made for Fuwari Midorikaze and must contain a peice from CoCo Flower. The coord must also have an overall Zoo theme. **Staff Idol: The coord must be made for a certain idol with one peice from thier prefered brand. The coord must also contain shorts and boots. **Show Idol: The coord must be made for a certain idol with one peice from thier prefered brand. The Show Idol's coord must also be based off of an animal but no peices from a coord with the name of an animal in the title can be used. *Entries: Thread:71930 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Round 10: Do a Triple Flip, Off to the Circus! *Theme: Circus *Demands: Create a coord for each circus (A circus aimed towards families, one towards teens, and one towards kids) based on the theme of the circus, it's demands, and a typical circus act. *Entries: Thread:72301 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Round 11: Day to Day *Theme: Idol everyday jobs *Demands: Create 3 idol coords for 3 jobs (Police, Teacher, and Waitress) and follow all the respective demands. *Entries: Thread:72597 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Round 12: Inside of your Head! *Theme: Emotions (Inside Out) *Demands: Create a coord based around the emotions of Inside Out except users cannot use the color of the emotion that was used in the feature film. *Entries: Thread:72829 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Round 13: Welcome to Pri-Con! *Theme: Convention *Demands: Create 3 looks for Pri-Con; **Cosplay Coord: Create a coord based on a Main Character. 1 peice from each season must be used. **Dance Coord: Create a fashinable coord to dance in **Chill/Shopping Coord: Create a coord to walk around and relax in. *Entries: Thread:73133 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Round 14: Top Idol Commission *Theme: Main Characters *Demands: Create 2 coords for the main characters with only peices from thier brand *Entries: Thread:73536 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Round 15: Bittersweet Rainbow *Theme: Rainbow *Demands: Create 7 coords for each color of the rainbow + pink *Entries: Thread:74024 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Bonus Round 1: The Return of FNAF *Theme: Five Nights at Freddys *Demands: Create 1 to 4 coords representing a character from the games. *Entries: Thread:69813 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Bonus Round 2: RONI madness! *Theme: RONI *Demands: Create 1 to 4 coords using only peices from RONI *Entries: Thread:71374 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Bonus Round 3: Magical Change!!! The sequal! *Theme: Magical Girl Team *Demands: Create 1 to 4 coords based on a previous Magical Girl entry in Round 7 *Entries: Thread:72091 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Bonus Round 4: Rock'n GALS *Theme: Rock Band *Demands: Create 1 to 5 coords for a Rock Band *Entries: Thread:72841 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Bonus Round 5: Seasonal Simplicity *Theme: Seasons *Demands: Create 1 to 4 looks perfect for a date in Winter, Summer, Fall or Spring. *Entries: Thread:72982 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Bonus Round 6: The magical world of Disney *Theme: Disney *Demands: Create 1 to 6 looks based on characters in the Disney universe. *Entries: Thread:73259 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Bonus Round 7: Aikatsu~Pri! *Theme: Aikatsu *Demands: Create 1 to 6 coords for the main characters of season 1 and 2 of Aikatsu *Entries: Thread:73628 *Results: *Top Score: *Top Entry: Category:Wiki Event Category:Wiki Events Category:Event Category:PPR Category:2016 Events